Dada
is an alien that appeared in the Ultraman series. He appeared in episode 28. Subtitle: . Stats Dada *Height: 1.9 ~ 40m *Weight: 70 kg ~ 7,000 t * Origin: Dada star Powered Dada *Height: 0 ~ 55 m *Weight: 0 ~ 10,000 t *Origin: Computer World History Ultraman Dada was originally sent to capture six human specimens for testing on his home planet. As a result he had abducted a nearby science laboratory and has caused several outside "freak-accidents" (such as crashing vehicles, and jamming frequencies) in order to avoid detection, which eventually called the attention of the Science Patrol. Upon abducting the lab, One of the Dadas possessed one of the scientists and had shrunken four other scientists with a micronizer gun and was planning on shrinking a woman whom had survived a bus crash (from a Dada's detection avoidance) after she had found out about the Dada's plans. The Captain of the Science Patrol came to her rescue and soon a giant game of Cat and mouse occurred between the Dada and the humans. After receiving a jumbled radio transmission, Hayata transformed into Ultraman and flew to the source. Dada notices Ultraman's appearance and grows into a gigantic form, then the two get into a long, and unusual fight, with Ultraman having the clear advantage. After Ultraman strikes Dada in the forehead with the Specium Ray, Dada tries to resume his chase after the humans only to be knocked off the side of the building. Ultraman notices Dada's location and tries to fight back (even being briefly being shrunk himself!) Finally, after Dada tries to fly to his own safety, Ultraman fires another Specium Ray at Dada, killing him and ending his hunt for humans. Trivia * Dada is infamous for having the unusual ability to change the appearance of his face into 3 different variations (A = red, B = blue, and C = yellow). For what purpose or reason of this however is never officially stated. In the game Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3, This ability is seen as able to swap out different stat traits, but this may be a game-exclusive trait only. *Dada was originally going to be the fourth illusion created by Alien Mephilas in episode 33, but was dropped for unknown reasons. *Dada's name originates from the "Dada Clan", a clan in artistic sports. *Dada was labeled as agent #271. *In the Tsuburaya Production Company commercials, Dada A is usually depicted as a love intrest for Ultraman. *In the Love and Peace OVA Anime special, all three Dadas are female and act as cheer leaders. Ultraman Powered Dada reappeared in episode 8 of the series Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero, as [[nihongo|'Powered Dada'|パワードダダ, Pawādo Dada}}. Unlike the original Dada's appearance, This version of Dada appeared to have been a Computer Virus come alive as it absorbs human essence as his own and originally was discovered and existed inside of a computer inside an apartment. As WINR investigates, they are all paralyzed by a swarm of sentient Dadas that electrocute them. Kai transforms into Ultraman Powered as the Dadas merge into a giant form. At first it seems Dada has the advantage with his electrically based powers and his telekinetic powers at his side, but Powered eventually wins by overloading Dada's power source (a nearby Power Plant) causing Dada to explode. However, the ending of the episode still hints that there still lurks more Dada's inside the computer system. Trivia *This Dada was slightly larger than Ultraman Powered, his head was larger than his body, and the hands and feet were large too. Due to this, they stuck out in front of the Dada through out most of the fight and he hardly walked. *This is the only incarnation of Dada who could attack with natural beams, and he even possessed the power of telekinesis. He also had some electrically-based powers as well, something his original counterpart lacked altogether. Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Dada briefly reappeared in episode 9 of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. In this series, Dada is a Reionyx. After Alien Mephilas had transformed into Armored Mephilas, he ran into Dada, who mocked Mephilas for the destruction of his Battle Nizer. As Dada continued mocking him, Mephilas then cleaved into Dada’s stomach with his sword and killed him in short order without saying a word. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie Dada reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. He was seen teaming up with Alien Babalou, Alien Magma, and Alien Nackle to kill Rei while the Ultras and Rei's monsters fought Ultraman Belial's other monsters, but Rei transformed into Reimon and killed his attackers in short order. Unlike the other three, Dada ends up being scared of Reimon and let Nackle to do the work after Babalou and Magma were killed first. However, Nackle failed and Dada ended up to be the last of the four to die in fear. Trivia *The Dada Suit from Ultra Galaxy NEO was reused for Dada's appearance in the film. *Dada is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's Body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *Just like Zetton and the Toho kaiju M.O.GU.E.R.A., Dada is one of the kaiju that can say his name ("Dadaaa!") when he is roaring. Powers and Weapons *Micronizer Gun: Dada is equipped with a Big Gun that can shrink his target's size. *Size Change: Dada can change his size from that of a human to that of a giant. *Teleportation: Dada can teleport himself to any location he pleases *Possession: Dada can control the mind and body a human host. *Kiss: Dada can kiss everything with his huge lips, and they(his enemy) will become weak after being kissed by Dada (UFE3 exclusive). Other Media Ultraman Kids There is the a family of pink Dadas in this series: mother, father, son, and daughter Gallery Dada neo.jpg Ultrmn Pwrd Dd.png Ultrmn Ultr Glxy Dd.png dada06.jpeg dada.jpeg dodooooo.jpeg pic0004.jpg|Bandai ultra monster series Dada figure Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Template Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Powered Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultra Zone Kaiju Category:Battlenizer Monsters Category:Reionyx Category:Seijin Category:Villains